


Day 14: Leaf

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden veut faire une petite surprise à son père...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Leaf

Hayden avait une facilité pour contrôler la glace et la neige, tout comme son père. Mais il adorait aussi voir son autre père travailler sur sa saison, l'automne. Il adorait le voir faire changer les couleurs des feuilles, faire tomber la pluie et s'assurer que son époux pourrait prendre sa suite sans soucis.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, son père lui offrait régulièrement des feuilles au rythme de ses déplacements, qu'il collectait et documentait dans un cahier, aussi soigneusement qu'il le pouvait vu son jeune âge lorsqu'il avait commencé sa collection. Alors qu'il fixait la feuille sur la première page, celle d'un érable, grande et rouge en forme d'étoile, il eut envie d'essayer quelque chose.

Hiccup revenait tout juste d'une ballade avec Krokmou et eut juste le temps d'enlever son casque avant d'entendre et de voir sa petite tornade préférée se jeter sur lui. Il rattrapa habilement l'enfant et le serra contre lui, acceptant ses bras autour de son cou et son nez se blottissant affectueusement sous sa tête.

_Je t'attendais, papa !

_Ah oui ?

_Oui ! Regarde ce que je peux faire !

Le garçon de 8 ans tendit ses mains devant lui, comme s'il tenait un globe invisible, et ses doigts se couvrir de givre. Il referma ses mains en boule, comme pour emprisonner un insecte, et les ouvrit lentement en créant une forme avec sa magie de glace. Hiccup regarda avec attention ce que le petit faisait, remarquant la forme étoilée que prenait sa création. Mais lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'enfant ne lui tendit pas une étoile mais une réplique de glace d'une feuille d'érable. Hiccup la prit avec précaution, l'examinant avec intérêt.

_Quand est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?

_Pendant que t'étais pas là ! Et j'ai fait ça tout seul !

_Quoi ?

_C'est vrai, il a tout fait sans aide.

Jack s'approcha, accrochant dans son dos son bâton avec la ceinture spécialement construite pour lui par Hiccup. L'auburn regarda à nouveau le garçon.

_Tu as appris à faire une feuille de glace en à peine... 4h ? Et sans aide ?

Hayden hocha vigoureusement la tête, fier de lui. Et Hiccup exprima à son tour sa fierté en serrant le petit auburn fort contre lui.

_Bravo mon grand !

_A ce rythme, tu pourras bientôt faire un dragon qui bouge.

La tête du petit auburn se tourna vivement vers l'argenté, ses yeux brillant d'intérêt et de curiosité.

_Je peux, vraiment ?!

_Oui ! Je te montrerais, c'est pas bien compliqué si on a le coup de main.

Le garçon tendit son bras vers son père, qui s'approcha pour l'enlacer à son tour.


End file.
